Larlarus Ravenweaver
Larlarus Ravenweaver is the middle child, but eldest son, of Cedrick Ravenweaver and Lainora Dawnheart. Following the death of his parents not long after the founding of the Alliance of Lordaeron, he was quickly passed the title of Lord of Raven's Rise. The ancestral holdings of his family within the mountains of Quel'thalas. He currently serves as a Military Contractor within the Grand Alliance. Offering the aid of Raven's Rise to those that require it. Holding no affiliation to a specific Legion or Company at the current moment. ((This page is a constant work in progress.)) = Description = ---- Larlarus is a rather youthful looking High Elf. Not a scar or blemish marked his pale complexion. Standing at the average height and build among his people, he did not entirely intimidate upon first sight. Normally clad in flattering robes of varying colors and designs. He holds himself with a regal posture and radiates of an upper class upbringing. Those who drew close would feel a chill emanating from his form. The presence of the Shadowlands was very strong with him as he had tampered with the dark arts for quite some time. Hence his denouncing of his vows within the Kirin Tor, despite still having the symbol of the people of Dalaran on his inner left forearm. = History Abridged = ---- Early Life Born into the noble House of Ravenweaver, Larlarus was the second child born to Lord Cedrick Ravenweaver and Lady Lainora Ravenweaver-Dawnheart. The eldest son to the family, he was primed to become the next Lord of Raven's Rise since his birth. Being kept sheltered within the small mountain territories walls and away from the outside world. Upon reaching his twentieth year of life, Larlarus was sent to the city of Dalaran by his family to study with the Mages there in hopes for him to take a liking to the magical arts unlike his sister, whom had chosen the path of the Farstrider, and his younger brother whom was in awe of his elder sister. Larlarus did indeed quickly take interest in the magical arts and like all High Elves, held an affinity for it from birth. Learning simple incantations with ease and advancing rather quickly through the arts of Evocation and Abjuration. The Dead Scar During the Third War and the betrayal of Arthas Menethil. Larlarus would initially fight with the rest of the Quel'thalas forces against the undead attempting to assault the city of Silvermoon. However eventually fell back to Raven's Rise and summoned and illusion around it. Hiding it from the Scourge's sight until they passed to cross the ocean and reach the Sunwell. Current Day Following the events of the Third War and the creation of the Dead Scar, Larlarus focused primarily on keeping Raven's Rise running and eventually left the Kirin Tor after falling into a depression following the fall of Silvermoon and the creation of the Blood Elves. He'd turn to darker magics and began to delve more and more until a near death experience upon accidentally summoning an Oberserver when intending to summon a Voidwalker for an experiment. After such he'd return to studying the arcane arts. Aiding Alliance forces when needed throughout the following years until the second coming of the Legion on the Broken Shores. Relationships ---- Sinna'fein Dawnfury A woman that Larlarus met during the assault on the Broken Shores within a Dalaran Tavern. The two would be shy towards one another at first. After a few drinks the two began to get to know one another and began a blooming friendship. Both having been sheltered by the noble parents, Larlarus offered to show Sinna'fein his home to perhaps break a bit more of the ice. After a night of star gazing the two nobles openly confessed their feelings for one another and agreed to begin courting.Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage Category:Mages